madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Tigrevurmud Vorn
(After Alsace Rescue) (After repeling the Muozinel Army) (Honored by King Faron of Brune after end the Civil War.) | Casualname = Tigre Urz (Amnesia State) | Age = 16(Pre Brune Civil War) 17(Post Brune Civil War) | Gender=Male | Hair=Crimson | Eye=Hazel | Birthplace= Alsace, Brune | Status= Alive | Occupation= Alsace Feudal Lord (Before captured as prisoner) Archer Imperial Stable Boy (as Urz) Imperial Adviser (as Urz) | Position = Earl of Vorn Family Archer Silver Meteor Army General Field Tactician (On every Army he joined in) Imperial Adviser (as Urz) | Weapon= Vorn Black Bow | Army= Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) Lebus Army (as Urz) | Kingdom= Brune Zhcted(Semi-resident) | Japseiyu=Kaito Ishikawa }} Tigrevurmud Vorn (ティグルヴルムド・ヴォルン Tiguruvurumudo Vorun) is the male protagonist of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. As the Earl of his Alsace, Tigre is responsible for keeping his hometown safe from any enemies. After Brune's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains he captured by aVanadis, Eleonora Viltaria, Tigre became her prisoner of war when he was unable to pay a hefty ransom. Ironically, Tigre became Elen's primary support and one of Silver Meteor Army proficient generals, while becoming a third force in Brune's Civil War after Felix Aaron Thenardier and Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon. He later became Brune's renowned war hero for ending it's civil conflict. Character Information Appearance Tigre bears the appearance of a 16-17 year old male. He is above average in height and has tall, lean figure. Commonly, Tigre is seen in a green tunic with brown leather armor and carries a re curve bow. He also possesses a flock of tousled crimson hair and large, innocent looking hazel eyes. Personality As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threat, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Unlike Brune's other aristocrats and nobility, Tigre lived in an humble and frugal life and treated his people with respect and benevolence, as if they are his family and friends. His love for Alsace is so strong that he willing to defend it all cost even with his life is on the line and constantly refused to become Elen's support. However, it is when he is captured as a prisoner of war by Elen after Brune's defeat, Tigre suffered an undeniable dilemma which he has to choose between his hometown in Brune or a compassionate Vanadis (though Brune authority labeled him as a "traitor" and a thief left him out of option but to stay in Zhcted until his victory over Thenardier in their final encounter). Due to his benevolence, honest and selflessness attributes, Tigre is beloved almost by anyone including the Vanadis and some aristocrats across the continent. Despite his bravery in battle, Tigre is often sleepy whenever and he prefers hunting over trivial military matters, he lampshades it when Ellen asked him what will he do if he was the king of Zhcted, he simply replies that "Aren't the Vanadis capable? I guess I leave the work to them, take a nap, or go hunting..." which ends in Ellen's laughter. His sleepy face often becomes a plaything for most of his female peers, especially the Vanadis like Ellen and Mira who found Tigre is cute when he is asleep. However, due to his refined skill as a hunter, Tigre will awaken immediately in the presence of a hostile individual nearby, his reaction in this case is immediate, as he managed to pin down Ellen and draw a knife before she, a powerful Vanadis, could even react. Tigre is unflinching in battle and calm under pressure, usually taking his time and aiming properly with his bow even when the enemy is baring down on him. He is also capable of forming complex strategies aimed at killing enemy commanders without suffering from the scale of difference between the size of his and the enemy's armies, such as with the Mouzinel Army, which, despite being ten times larger than his, did not deter him from confronting and repelling their vanguard. Tigre can also utilize the soldiers he have and analyze every battlefield to know every strategical spots that will be a perfect place to strike back, bluffing, ambush or even stealth assault. This can make him a Field Tactician expert due to his tactics always succeeding in every battle, gaining total victory over the enemy that far outnumbers his army. History Tigre is born into the House of Vorn, a hunter based aristocrat family who ruled Alsace with benevolence. As a child,Tigre was beloved by Alsace residents (including other Brune aristocrats such as Mashas Rodant and Hughes Augre) due to his sweet nature and benevolence. He was also trained under his father, Urz Vorn from honing and refining his archery and hunting skills to responsibility to rule Alsace with selflessness and benevolence. Anime Episode 4 He was also told by his father that his family's treasure, the Black Bow, can be only used in emergencies only.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Despite his status as one of Brune's nobility however, due to Alsace background and his inability to use other weapons aside from his bow, Tigre was ridiculed almost by everyone in Brune.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 In his childhood, he also befriended with Titta, the shrine maiden daughter who often visited his manor and worked as a maid. When Titta mother objected Titta's quest to be House of Vorn's Maid, Tigre instead encouraging her to follow her dream while practicing her shrine maiden's duty. In his youth, he also visited to Belfort frequently and meet Hughes Augre, who was Urz's old friend..Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 2 After Urz succumbed to his illness and passed away, Tigre became the family sole legacy and inherited as then next Earl of Alsace. Since then, Tigre was under Mashas and Bertrand care, who served as Tigre's both father and mentor figures. Two years after his inheritance, Tigre lived his life with peace without involving any conflict. Every time Tigre went out from Alsace, he would pray to the Black Bow as his memorial to his late father. Anime Episode 4. In one of his hunt, Tigre encountered a wild dragon and he was almost attacked by one. Miraculously, Tigre survived the dragon attack by blinding it's left eye and fled away. Tigre was also among of many generals called to defend Brune against the invading Zhcted Army. In one morning, Tigre slept late until Titta woke him up and reminded him that his people were waiting for him. Just as he was about to leave his manor for Dinant Plains with Bertrand, Titta was worrying about her master/childhood friend's safety but Tigre ensured her that he would return safely after the war.Anime Episode 2 Behind his confidence however, Brune's chaotic situation made him instead worrying if he can see Alsace again.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 1Manga Chapter 1 Chronology War against the Vanadis and Defeat Tigre participated in the war in Dinant Plains to repel the invasive Zhcted army with 25000 soldiers. While on his journey to Dinant, Tigre also heard rumors from Mashas about Vanadis, Zhcted's brave War Maidens that is well respected by Zhcted. During the camp, Tigre is insulted heavily by Zion Thenardier, the only heir of House of Thenadier who viewed archers as inferior subjects. When Zion was about to destroy his bow, Tigre immediately pushed him away to defend his possession, only to received more Zion and his goon's insults until Mashas intervene and rescued him. While having dinner, Tigre also heard about infamous rumors about Thenadier and Ganelon, whose notorious reputation has earned his disgust. However, Tigre was refrained from Mashas as he claimed that even he intervene, unless the royal family decided to interfere, Brune's chaos was still unsettled.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 2Anime Episode 1 One night when Zhcted Army's ambushed the Brune Army, Tigre narrowly survived the onslaught by became unconscious during the battle. When he finally awoken, Tigre was surprised to see Brune Army's corpses were everywhere in Dinant Plains, prompted him to thin the Vanadis's military strength was no push over. Left alone, Tigre fought his way to escape the battlefield, where he shot one of Zhcted scout solders and hide as he heard over the Zhcted's Army's horse galloping. From afar, Tigre saw Elen and seemly amazed over the Vanadis charm, which later snapped as he knew that warrior was the enemy he must slay. Unfazed, he attempt to assassinate the Silver Wind Vanadis by kill her two envoy generals, which gain the Silver Wind Vanadis's attention and charged her stead towards him. Tigre tried to defend himself by shot his last two arrows, only to be deflected by Elen with ease and have him cornered. In a twist of turning event, Tigre's life is spared as his arrow skills and courage had earned Ellen's respect and mercy thus prompting him to become Ellen's first and only prisoner of war.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 3Anime Episode 1 Days as Leitmeritz Captive Prior his first stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre was awaken by Limlisha who struck her sword. He was escorted to Elen's office while admiring the castle structure, prompted Lim to ask about his background. Tigre humbly replied that even he is one of Brune noble, but his status was not as prestige as other Brune nobility. Tigre received unanimous resentment from the Leitmeritz Army, for he is the first and only prisoner of war ever to be held by Elen; which erupted from the rumor that Elen fell in love with him at the first sight. This rumor is also includes Lim, who assumed that he was responsible for Elen's uncharacteristic mercy. He was then went to the archery ground where he missed two shots due to his poor bow, which was given by Rurick. Just as he sensed someone was about to assassinate Elen, he saw. When Lim dispatched almost everyone, Tigre asked Lim if, which , and decided to aim at his foot. The next day, Tigre is summoned by Elen to her office for the previous incident and she would going to put Rurick and other on death row. Deemed the punishment was cruel, Tigre instead urged Elen to spare Rurick and others under his mercy. To his relief, TigreTigre was given by Elen about her offer to be her subordinate while sharing privilege like he did in Brune. Despite her lucrative offer, Tigre respectfully declined for the sake of Alsace's. In return however, he was given an ultimatum as Elen reminded him about the ransom, which left Tigre little choice but to stay until the ransom would be deliver to Leitmeritz. He was permitted by the Silver Wind Vanadis to wander around Leitmeritz except the main gates, which he would be considered as escaping in. Exited the office, Lim asked TIgre about his refusal of Elen's previous offer, which he claimed that he cannot betray Alsace resident's trust nor Elen's kindness for him. As days flew by, Tigre began to accustomed his recent life as if it was his second home other than Alsace. Additionally, he befriended with Rurick, who shaved his head as a sign of gratitude for saving him from execution. As days followed by, Tigre is then guided to the marketplace with Elen and he soon found her girly dress suit very well for her. While the teddy bear was given to Rim, Tigre realized that deep inside even the strong warrior like Ellen is a girl too who enjoy cute things and blushed easily, but her actions are limited due to her strict responsibility as one of the Vanadis in her kingdom. This leads him to be open-minded towards the Silver Wind Vanadis and somehow wished to hand Alsace to Ellen. Days later, Tigre was visited by Rurick about their capture. The intruder was no other than Bertrand, much to de. However, their reunion was short lived as Bertrand reported Tigre about Thenadier Army marching towards Alsace, much to Tigre's shock. Despite surrounded by Rurick and the Leitmeritz soldiers, Tigre insisting on leaving until the Silver Wind Vanadis came along and stopped him. Return to Alsace and Rescue Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict Prior their march towards Alsace, Elen asked Tigre if her army stood against the overwhelming Thenadier Army. Tigre answered that they can defeat Thenadier Army with two possible reasons: Firstly, Thenadier Family rarely went to Alsace for quite some time; secondly was Alsace's complicated terrain which only he knew very well. This has risen Elen's confidence and continued their march towards Alsace. Tigre returned to Alsace and timely saved Titta from Zion's clutches by shooting his arrow to his left hand, causing him cried in agony. He then told Titta to jump off from the manor's balcony, which she did, and he jumped too in order to catch her in mid-air. With Elen's wind flow, Tigre and Titta made their safe landing. Tigre then saw Titta was crying in joy and asked her why she was not escaped with the other, further learned that Titta has been faithfully waiting for him. Before introducing Titta to his new ally, Tigre sensed danger as he narrowly rescued Titta from assassination attempt, then quickly shoot and kill the assassin. As the result, Tigre's hand was scratched and his bow was broken. Elen asked Tigre if he can still continued, which Tigre replied that he was still able to go on. While noticed his broken bow before catching up with Elen, Tigre was bestowed by Titta the Black Bow as he claimed it was his time to inherit the family treasure. When he tested the Black bow, Tigre found it different as it created a silent yet strong sonic boom that blew even the small leaves far away. Seeing it as a special weapon, Tigre decided to used it as his prime weapon. First Battle with the Vanadis Main Article:Battle of Molsheim The Leitmeritz routed 300 Thenadier soldiers, but Zion and others already escaped leaving 2700 as it's main force. According to Tigre, Thenadier Army escape to Molsheim Plains where they can recuperate their morale, which prompted Elen this opportunity to defeat Zion and his remnant army. Elen and Tigre would lead 400 main army to face Zion's army while Lim took an ambush unit and employed more ropes for their traps. When Tigre saw some horses within Alsace's farm, he has an unexpected idea to gain advantage against the Thenadier Army.Light Novel Volume 1 Chapter 6Anime Episode 3 As both Zion's Army and Leitmeritz Army collided in the battle, Elen asked Tigre if he was afraid in the battle. Tigre answered that even though he was indeed afraid, he was not going to afford to lose. In the initial battle, Tigre and Elen managed to crush the Thenadier Army's first column of formation until they stumbled the Earth Dragon, whose even its eyes were invulnerable. When Lim's troops has distracted Thenardier Army Soldiers and allowed Elen's battle against the Earth Dragon, Tigre was stunned to firstly see Elen's Vanadis power that slew the dragon in sheer power. To further demoralized already traumatized Zion's army, Tigre's shadow army tactics, which included only 100 soldiers and the rest of them were merely horses. With Thenadier Army has nowhere to escape, Tigre and Zhcted Army cornered and confronted Zion. When Zion cursed him for "betraying" Brune, Tigre retorted that Zion's atrocities upon Alsace were indifferent than thievery. When Zion instead claimed that people were merely "plants that regrow itself", Tigre told him that he would never forgive his misdeeds and challenged into a duel. When Zion continued to taunt him, Tigre shot his initial three arrows to Zion but quickly blocked by Zion's shield. As Zion charged towards him, Tigre shot his forth arrow and it successfully forced all arrows penetrating through Zion's shield and critically injured Zion, while Tigre himself inflicted only a scratch on his face. Just as Tigre was about to shoot his fifth arrow, both Leitmeritz Army and Thenadier Army intercepted simultaneously to protect their commanders. Tigre saw Zion retreat by using his Wyvern to fly away, where Elen's wind was unable to reach him. Suddenly, Tigre heard a female whisper who urged him to shoot the dragon. Despite his confusion, Tigre shot his first yet amazing arrow shot to cause the dragon shaken in misdirection. As Ellen shocked and asked about his performance, Tigre replied he doesn't know. Regardless, Ellen then stands by Tigre then prepares his second shot. With the winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion and the dragon, finally killing them for good. With Zion's death, Elen roared Tigre's victory and the remnant Thenadier Army was routed. To celebrate the victory, Alsace held a humble banquet for Tigre and his new ally. Prior to the end of the battle, Tigre was told by Elen that Arifar has began it's affection towards him and he also learned from Lim about the lore of the Lord Marksman. Despite the intriguing lore, Tigre told the girls that his family treasures was irrelevant. An Insurgency Army Against Thenardier And Ganelon And Quest to Find Ally Three days has passed since the war, Alsace was recovered by Leitmeritz Army and its life returned to normal. On one morning, Tigre was awaken by Elen who pointed Arifar at his mouth (according Elen, Lim taught her to wake him up). Titta was shocked about the scene and scolded Elen for almost endangered Tigre's life, even though Tigre told her to pardon her otherwise. Tigre further asked Elen about her early visit to his man, where he learned that Elen had to leave Alsace to report her actions to the king. Later, Tigre and Titta to visit the villagers who survived Zion's previous invasion upon Alsace. When both Tigre and Titta returned to Vorn Manor, he saw Mashas and Lim staring each other and demanded by Mashas to explain about the situation. After Tigre's detailed explanation, Mashas was in his relief and apologized over his rash assumption. Tigre then told Mashas that he has decided to raise an insurgency against both Thenardier and Ganelon, much to Mashas and Lim's shock. Mashas however was supportive to Tigre's decision. With this resolution, Tigre initially suggested to send a letter to King Faron about Alsace's atrocities under Thenardier and Ganelon's hands. Mashas volunteered himself to send the letter while Tigre went to meet Hughes Agure of Terrritoire to see if he would be his first ally. Hughes Agure: Tigre's First Ally Tigre and the Leitmeritiz Army went to Belfort for Hughes under Mahsas's recommendation. In order to earn his trust, Tigre would going to help Hughes to repel the local bandits that terrorizing Belfort, who also defeated Hughes army two years ago. Encounter with the Frost Mind Vanadis and Ambushed by Seven Chain Assassins Main Article:Vanadis Civil War: Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign With the House of Augre joined his cause, Tigre and Lim were invited to Kikimora Mansion within the Vosyes Mountains and reunited with Elen. In the mansion, Tigre learned from Elen that King Victor, the head monarch of Zhcted, has given a permission about his alliance with the Silver Wind Vanadis with one condition; any land he or Ellen fought, including Alsace, shall be marked as Zhcted territory. As the conversation continued about the other Vanadis, he saw Lim took the Olmutz amour and saw Ellen's reaction. He is then met another Vanadis, Ludmila Lourie of Olmutz, who barged into the mansion after Ellen mocked her as "potato"> While witnessed both Elen and Mila's childish quarreled each other like Ellen and Mira, Tigre intervened via self introduction Mila, much to both Vanadis surprise until Mira finally spoke out about her business with himself, before he is further invited by Ellen to Rodrick (in truth Elen found Mila's "business" with Tigre suspicious). During the horse ride to Rodrick, Tigre attempts to have a conversation with Mira about the business Mira mentioned & asked about his chances of defeating against Thenadier. While speechless over the Frozen Mind Vanadis's question, he learned from Mira that his chances of winning are none since Thenadier has a lot of allies, including Mira. Although extreme concerned through Mira's unfriendly stare, Tigre asked about Mira's view about everyone and further retort that . Putting that aside, Tigre tend to discussed about the scratched armor as well as the increasing bandits numbers around the area, much to his deepen concern as Mira did not said anything about it. Arrived to Rodrick, Tigre enjoyed his own hot spring until he accidentally crash into another room; watching a naked Mira in the progress. As the result, he was slapped by Mira. The Frost Mind Vanadis's Declaration of Neutrality After the incident, Tigre learned that Mila assembled her troops to attack Leitmeritz. While Elen suggested her retaliation, Tigre instead suggested to send their envoys to send Mila with two letters: a peace proposal and a threat of retaliation. With both sides suffered their casualties in the war, both armies retreated with Olmutz Army retreated their army to Tatra Castle, where Elen began her siege against Mila.Even with their siege weapons and archers, The combination of both Tatra Castle's formidable defense and mountain's severe winter has demoralize Leitmeritz soldiers, causing Elen impatiently attempting to launch to a full assault to the castle despite Lim's protest. To calm the Silver Wind Vanadis while recuperating Leitmeritz Army's morale, Tigre purposed his plan scout the snowy mountains first to find a shortcut to the castle, which Elen agreed. Before his departure, Tigre was given a bear skin by Lim fro warmth and disguise. During his hunt for food, Tigre saw a fox's corpse has two arrows (including his) As Mila's found his claims suspicious, Tigre shot the arrow. With the bear skin and his fake name Urz (his father's late name), Tigre was invited to Mila's red tea break in the evening. In their interaction, Tigre also learned about Mila's soft side where she told him despite her extreme dislike towards Thenadier, she put her duty and pride as Vanadis as foremost even if it meant to subside . In sunrise, Tigre followed Mila's footprints and eventually found a shortcut to Tatra Castle.Anime Episode 5 With Tigre's information route to Olmutz, Ellen troops managed to arrived to via. However, Tatra Castle's defense was even tougher and Elen had to strike the castle on herself by breaking the castle gates. Her Veda however has little effect on the sturdiest door and Tigre narrowly rescued her from archer's arrow shots. Tigre told her not to be reckless. With Tatra Castle Gates was finally broken, the Leitmeritz Army began its charge with little casualties than the previous battles. Prior the siege, Tigre witnessed the battle between Elen and Mila in an inconclusive battle, only to be interrupted by a surviving Seven Chain Assassin who attempted to assassinate both Vanadis. Luckily, Tigre saved both Vanadis by killing the last assassin and managed to save both Vanadis. However, his archery shot was recognizable by Mila, who slapped him for lying his identity. When Mila asked why did he go so far just to persuade her despite he didn't have a foot hold of his own, Tigre answered then answered that his army too wished to be a neutral state and for the sake of Alsace and it's future allies. He also thanked Mira for rescuing Ellen from the sudden assassination; prompted both Vanadis blushed red. Rivalry with Gleast and Ganelon After successfully persuade Mila into her neutrality, Tigre would formed an army with Elen in order to fortify the defenses on Alsace and defending it from both Thenardier and Ganelon in order to prevent them to capture Alsace. As the result, Tigre became the third force in Brune Civil War. Tigre and others then waited for Gleast's arrival for the Orange Plains camp. Despite his earlier hesitation to bring the Silver Wind Vanadis along, he understood that a real commander is need if he wished to avoid doubts about his capability. When Gleast arrived with his horse, Tigre greeted him with courteously while watching Gleast took his interest upon Elen and perversely holding the Silver Wind Vanadis's right hand. Gleast's obscene behavior has irritated Tigre as he wanted to yell at Gleast, but fortunately, Hughes intervened and told Gleast dropped the chat and discuss a serious matter, much to Tigre's relieved and Gleast's dismay. But Gleast instead ignored both Hughes and Tigre and instead gave an insincere apology to Elen, further disgusted the Silver Wind Vanadis as she forcefully put her hand away from Gleast while questioning about Gleast's real motive. Rivalry with Roland the Navarre Knights Main Article:Dark Hero Conflict Some time after a victory over Ganelon Army, Tigre resumed to train his troops. During his walk, Tigre found an escaping Luniet and he was accidently bumped into a naked Sofy. After the incident, Tigre is scolded by the girls for the. During the conversation, also learned from the Gentle Light Vanadis that he is labeled as "traitor" by the Brune Authority, and seemed down as if his actions had dragged people of Alsace for his trouble. Tigre is then consulted by Sophie. Seeing the enemy troops are coming closer Tigre was then forces clashed with the army of the Dark Knight, Roland, who was ordered to subjugate them as rebels by the authority of Brune. As Roland's anomaly powers has overpowered Elen in a direct confrontation, Tigre intervened the duel and saved her on horseback from Roland's next attack, which unfortunately injured after he failed to evade Roland's attack. Tigre was laid unconscious while Ellen tend to rode both Tigre and her away from the pursuing Navarre Knights, only to be surrounded by after the falling horse. Thankfully, Sophie's narrow rescue has allowed both the Silver Wind Vanadis and him escape the battle. Weaken by his injuries, Tigre was then moved to the ward with the injured soldiers ward as Ellen and Sophie concocted a plan to deal with Roland's forces. Hours later, Tigre would awaken from his wounds and, with Titta's supervision, he is led to the temple of Tir Na Fal, the goddess of the night, darkness and death. Tir Na Fal possesses Titta's body and offers to give Tigre power if he can shoot her. Realized over her true intentions, Tigre fired an arrow from his bow and awakens its powers. As his will does not wish to harm Titta, only her clothes are destroyed. Tir Na Fal then disappears. Following this exchange, Tigre now heads to the battlefield. Tigre arrived on the battlefield just in time to aid both Sophie and Ellen in their second battle against Roland. He is immediately asked by Roland about his reason for his "defection", which he replies by informing the Dark Knight that all he did were for the sake of Alsace and his people. Accepting his words, but still considering him a traitor, Roland prepares to engage. Tigre demonstrates the powers of his bow, enforcing upon Roland that he has powers like the Vanadis. Ellen and Sophie witness this, and use their own powers to raise the strength of his second arrow. Roland managed to block the arrow with his blade, but it takes all of his might to achieve and leaves him content with his defeat. Roland therefore surrenders. The Dark Knight chooses to hear Tigre out, and comes to believe that he must directly confront the king in order to understand the true nature of what's going on in the country, he leaves his sword with Tigre, noting that he will return for it and that in the meantime it will act as a symbol of his support. Tigre was then dragged by Ellen from the camp to ask for his permission to return home and deal with the threat of another Vanadis, Tigre agrees to this, and resolves that they must both vow to reunite afterwards. News of Roland's death soon reaches his ears, and, as if spurred on by the absence of the Dark Knight, Mouzinel begins to invade the south of Brune. Despite have the knowledge about his position as the "traitor" by Brune, Tigre decided to lend a hand to fend off the Mouzinel Army. Mouzinel Invasion Despite the fact that the Mouzinel Army has overwhelmed his own forces with 10 fold of strength, Tigre decides that as Brune's citizen and ally of Viscount Augre, he has hold them off until a larger forces can be prepared and used to engage them. Due to he as a public traitor from Brune however, Tigre also knows that reinforcements will most likely not be coming to his aid due to his position as the defected from Brune. Messas and Augre move to try and recruit any available aid against the impending threat as Tigre, Gerard and Rurick advance south to engage it with 2000 soldiers under them. Tigre, alongside Gerard and Rurick, scout the size and scale of the enemy army from a safe distance. Realizing the fact that Mouzinel has taken slaves, Tigre decides it best not to kill them with his bow, lest their anger fall onto those bound in chains. Suddenly, a group of Mouzinel's soldiers appear in the distance chasing a girl. After killing the soldiers and rescuing the girl, Tigre is struck with a sense of nostalgia and moves to flee. Using a series of Gurilla warfare-type tactics, Tigre forces the Mouzinel army's general, Kas to appear near the battlefield and personally engage them. The general, hoping to lure out Tigre himself, executes a group of male slaves and then vows to do the same to a group of female ones if he doesn't appear. Tigre lures him away from the slaves and shoots an arrow into his head, breaking the moral of his forces and then forcing them to flee. After freed the slaves, Tigre is both criticized and thanked for letting the men get executed and saving the rest respectfully. A little girl above all, thanks him for avenging her father, one of the slaves executed. Tigre is later informed by Gerard that the Mouzinel Army's main force would effectively be 40,000, with his own troops exhausted and while supporting the additional slaves, Tigre decides to retreat from the impossible situation. Before moving out, he enters the tent where the girl they'd earlier rescued was begin treated and asks her name. The girl replies only to him that her name is Regin. Tigre's forces are later caught up by the Mouzinel Army and forced to engage while the freed slaves and their escort escape. To their surprise, they are rescued by the arrival of Mira and her troops as their enforcement narrowly rescue Tigre's Army from the overwhelming Mouzinel Army. Tigre and Mira negotiate to team up against the advancing Mouzinel Army, deciding it best to make their stand due to the fact that they simply do not have the energy or means to retreat. Using Mira's expertise in defensive battles, Tigre's forces managed to hold out against the Mouzinel army lead by General Kreshu. However, after some time, the fatigue within the army has gotten to Tigre's Army and and they are forced to their knees. Before Kreshu's forces finish them off, the reinforcements recruited by Messas and Augre arrive on the battlefield and repel them, effectively allowing them to force back their pursuers. Kreshu, realising that even if he is victorious here he will lack the power to confront Duke Thenadier afterwards, decides to retreat and flatter Tigre, even bistowing upon him the title of Star Shooter, so as to lessen the blow to his reputation. Following this engagement, Tigre asked if he can finally rest which. After being told so, he immediately falls asleep and collapses right onto the bosom of Ludmira, who then falls asleep with him in her embrace. The next morning, Ellen returns to the camp and becomes dissatisfied with Ludmira's presence, however, this news is quickly overshadowed by Regin, who reveals her identity as Prince Regnas, thought to have been killed in the battle between Brune and Zchted half a year prior. Prior Regin's refuge, she reveals that she acted as a man due to succession issues, and confirms her identity with Tigre, whom she met during her time as prince. Regin informs the group that Thenadier and Ganellon tried to murder her, and requests aid from Tigre in reclaiming the country from them. Tigre agrees to assist her. Final Battle with Duke Thenadier King Victor's Request After the conclusion of the Brune's Civil War, Tigre's reputation restored and became it's beloved hero. His fame was also acknowledged by King Victor after the Vanadis (Ellen, Mira, Sophie) informed the ruler to commends Tigre due to his valor for Zhcted. Shortly after Brune regained it's peace, Tigre returned to Leitmeritz under the request from the Zhcted Court and received King Victor's request to make his journey to Asvarre as Zhcted Emissary to find out what's going on at Asvarre and if possible to stop Civil War. With the request is granted, Tigre embarked his journey to Asvarre and bid farewell to Brune and Vanadis as he promised the Silver Wind Vanadis that he will return after the mission. On the ship at harbor he met Matvey as translator from Zhcted and another Vanadis, Olga Tamm who was disguised as a young boy with her covered cloth. Arrival in Asvarre, Foreign Land Battle of Fort Lux Main Article:Battle of Fort Lux Confrontation with Prince Eliot Mishap and Disappearance After the end of Asvarre Civil War, Tigre joined Matvey and the Vanadis into a ship for Zhcted. However, he and his friends were under Torbalan's naval ambush, with a horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) as its support. Tigre has initial struggle against the Demon and the dragons were difficult, even with the Vanadis with him. His ship and an escort ship were destroyed by the horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) but Tigre narrowly managed to force Torbalan retreat after inflicted major injuries to him and defeating the sea monsters. Despite Torbalan's temporarily driven off and the naval attack were stopped. Tigre was nowhere to be found within the ship debris, even after the remaining survived ship reached to the docks safety. This worried both Sofy and Olga, who has concerned that his disappearance would affected everyone he hold dear, especially to Elen and Brune citizens (especially Titta, Regin and Alsace citizens). While survived the shipwreck, Tigre was drifting somewhere in the ocean and, once again, rescued by Tir Na Fal in his unconscious state. Without giving any thought, Tigre answered the Goddess's questions by requested to teleport somewhere in Zhcted, where he was transferred into a vortex of void. Amnesia as Urz and Initial Life In Lebus Tigre was drifted to Port Lipper's shores and rescued by local villagers. He was given a warm hospitality and asked for his origin, where he only recalled himself as Urz. Little known to him , the Black Bow was thrown away into the sea by a local girl, who feared its eerie appearance. Even without his family's treasure, Tigre's (Urz's) archery skills remained unaffected as he still managed to shoot seagulls in midair. Tigre's exhibition soon caught Elizavetta Fomina (Vanadis of Lebus) during her way back to Lebus. Later, Tigre was invited by Liza for her pursue the remaining pirates. Tigre managed to shoot down some of the pirates, but he soon ran out of arrows, which caused Liza reluctantly used her Vanadis powers to subdue the pirates. In a small boat, Tigre asked by the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis about his name, which he introduced himself nonchalantly and fearlessly as Urz. His introduction however, caused the villagers feared and he was forced to bow before her. Liza then asked a catchy question, her eyes to the villagers which everyone except Tigre gave Liza reluctant praises. Tigre however answered that her eyes were looked like a cat, caused him to thrown into a sea by villagers. To everyone surprise, Liza decided to take Tigre under her care and make him as her subordinate. Without any weapon in his hands, the amnesiac Earl Vorn bid farewell to the villagers and followed Liza's return to Lebus. Unfortunately, even with Liza's highly recommendation, almost all Lebus citizens belittled about him and even saw him as an unwelcome outsider. So he was positioned as Imperial Palace Barn stable boy under Naum's recommendations. Although the stable environment was unbearable, Tigre managed to adjust his live by living into the nearby hut. Tigre (Urz) stayed in Lebus for more than ten days, but his life wasn't easy. Unlike his previous life in Leitmeritz, Tigre had to get up early and received unfriendly harassment from his fellow stablemen. To make matter worst, Tigre (Urz) saw his room was in a horrible mess and demanded to find the culprit, however Mark urged Tigre to give up since anyone who did their misdeeds would slipped away without noticed. Even with Mark's warning, Tigre vowed to find the culprit anyway and he has an idea in his mind. When the Stablemen Head called both for shopping, Tigre told Mark to go shopping alone while he stay behind and wait for the culprit to enter his room. The trio did came and tried to messed up his bedroom again, but this time Tigre caught them in red handed. One of them cursed him and began to punch him, but Tigre blocked his fist and subdued him by twisting his arm. However, he decided to let him go and reported the incident to the Stablemen Head. The incident would raised Liza concerns about him, but Naum retorted that her decision would soon brewed jealousy within Lebus due to his unknown origin. Tigre took all three tests to prove his worth:Horse riding, Weapon efficiency and Literacy. Fortunately for him, all test showed positive results and impressed both Liza and Naum. Tearful Reunion with Ellen Through negotiations between Liza and her ministers, Tigre was allowed to join Liza for the war council to stop a war from Eugene Shevarin and Ilda Krutis, Victor's sons who also once candidates as for the throne (Eugene . He met Ellen during the journey, but it was a heartbroken one when he was unable remembered Elen while defended by Liza to avoid further "confusion". As Elen and Liza argued further about his origins (Elen stated that Urz was his late father's name), Tigre confronted an agitated Rurick who urged him to remember everyone especially Brune citizens. Tigre was shocked in distraught about Rurick's claims until Liza snapped and gave Rurick a fearful snare. Just as both Vanadis drew their weapons, Tigre immediately intervened by apologize to Elen for not remembering her and urged her not to bullying the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis. Although his apology made Elen upset, it brought an unlikely truce between both Vanadis as they joined forces to focus on their same objective. While seeing the Leitmeritz Army set the camp from the other side, Tigre saw Liza left away from the scene and decided to give chase. Liza thanked him for the protection, much to his embarrassment and joy, and both walked into Lebus's main camp. Meanwhile in Lebus camp, Tigre and Liza were greeted by Naum. While walked into the wilderness for dinner, Tigre was told by Naum to join the War Council as their attendant, under Liza's recommendation. Tigre asked Naum about his identity, which Naum couldn't answer since they didn't physically met (didn't realized that Urz was in fact Tigre). As a fragment of his past memory began surface, Tiger's headache is getting intense. This would prompts Tigre's quest to find his memory while under service upon Eliza. He also learned more about Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis's tragic history and her ill-rivalry with the Silver Wind Vanadis, further shocked that Ellen killed Liza's father. Though shocked over such story, Tigre would have Naum replace him for the War Council, however Naum respectfully decline since it would be his chance to learn about politics (actually he learnt that before the Brune Civil War). At the same time, Tigre was plead by Naum to take care of Liza since he is the only person whom Rainbow-Thunder Vanadis willing to listen. Meeting and Battle with Ilda Krutis Lebus Army took four days to Bydgauche. This time, Tigre was allowed to be on Liza side to meet Ilda along side with Naum. They were greeted with welcomed courtesy, especially when Ilda bow to him in front of everyone. Tigre is then plead Ilda to stop the war and also asked the reason behind his war with Eugene, but his plea was denied by the Duke as he has no intention to halt his troops. With the Duke's refusal, Tigre could only follow Liza and exited the castle. While exits Bydgauche, Tigre and the Lebus army confronted the Bydgauche's ambush unit in one dawn. Tigre managed to shoot Ilda's horse just before his escape. His astonished arrow shot not only shocked Ilda and earn his respect, but also made both Vanadis stunned in two differ reaction: Liza was astonished his skills yet began to suspicious about his identity as his real name, though the later she dropped the idea due to her extreme denial; Ellen would seemly confirmed his identity, though she had to maintain her composure to avoid any possible conflicts, not especially Liza since she knew her stubbornness. Days in Lebus and Relationship with the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis After temporary settled Ilda's against the Vanadis, Tigre went back to Lebus with Liza with Lebus Army. Despite his contribution for stop Ilda from escape and prevent the civil war, Lebus ministers and soldiers's remained skeptical about him. Meanwhile, Tigre wandered around Lebus to seek for his lost memory. However, the search ended in futile due to vague clues. Next day, Tigre confronted Naum and he was told to becoming the mediator between 2 villages,. He also learns from Naum that his mission as a mediator was actually Lebus minister's idea, who wished to test his worth again. With only Liza and Naum as his prime support, Tigre went off to the Lebus's outskirts for his mission. It took 10 days for him to settle the feud between the villages, much to Lebus's knights and minister's surprise over the smooth mission. Thus, Tigre was elected as Lebus's adviser. Temporary Return of the Vorn Black Bow and Identity Crisis One winter, Tigre accompanied Liza to the Yaga Temple with Lebus's outskirts. Upon their arrival, Tigre concerned about Liza because of her nightmare. Just as they went out from the temple, Tigre and Liza confronted ten rouge soldiers who wanted to kill and even denied Liza's warning. Even with Liza's powers and Tigre's archery, the soldiers were still standing and forced Tigre and Liza to retreat back to the Yaga Temple. In the same time, he also confronted Baba Yaga who demanded Liza to return her powers while watching Liza angrily attack Baba Yaga. When Baba Yaga transformed the floor into a hole, both Tigre and Liza fell into the caves. Miraculously, they survived and they continued to find the cavern exit until they stumbled upon the two-headed dragons and the ten knights before them. Tigre watched Liza fought her enemies tooth and nail but quickly concerned when Liza's Vanadis Power were ineffective against the dragon. Tigre made his timely rescue towards Liza, and called her to fall back after seeing Liza injured and exhausted during the battle. Without giving second thought, Tigre immediately grabbed the Vorn Black Bow's power and used it to slay the dragon with a massive thunder arrow shot. The dragon was slain, but it caused Tigre fell down and felt unconscious and caused Liza to worry. In the same time, was also strangely disappeared within the battle by a smoke-screen. Tigre found himself lost in a snowy forest and realized that he was separated from Liza. Suddenly, some of his memory began to resurface, from Ellen's shadow to his allies and friends he knew. Regardless, he snapped and tried to find his way to reunite with Liza. On his journey, Tigre is confronted by four bandits and he was helpless because he didn't have any weapons to defend himself. He was saved by Damad, who killed all four bandits and called him to handle the corpses. Despite his earlier suspicions about Damad, Tigre had to cooperate with him and began to move the dead bodies to another area, before they sat on a bonfire. Tigre is then revealed his true identity to Damad, but he pointed that he can't remember any details other than his real name. Just before Tigre continues, he was pointed by Damad's blade who is now gave Tigre a hostile look. Powers and abilities *'Master Archery': Tigre's ability with the bow is beyond excellent, he has the longest range in the entire continent (The average range is 120 alsin, Tigre can shoot far beyond 300 Alsin) with unnatural accuracy (He can shoot small fast moving animals, or minute kinks in the armor even in his maximum range). Unfortunately for Tigre, he isn't much proficient in any weaponry despite his strong skills in archery. He also has refined hunting skills, which he commonly applies to his tactics in battle. * Unarmed Combat: '''Six months After the Brune Civil War Tigre is shown on multiple occasions to have become quite skilled at subduing opponents without resorting to lethal force, such as his bow or knife, at one point he was able to grab an assailant's fist, twist it to subdue him and then trip him over into his ally, subduing two people at once. Much later, he was able to easily defeat up to three men in a horse stables, on both occasions, Tigre was neither scratched by his assailants nor broke a sweat in bringing them down. * '''Senses and Reflexes: Due to his time as a hunter Tigre has developed a strong sense of danger, such that he will immediately awaken in the presence of a hostile killing intent, with the sole exception of the Vanadis Valentina, to date. This reaction speed is evidently enough to catch another Vanadis like Elen off guard when she used it to wake him up. Tigre's visual prowess is also notable, given his accuracy with the bow when hitting targets more than 300 alsin away, and shooting down an opposing arrow. His sense of danger is by no means limited to when he is asleep, as he is shown capable of noticing a hostile arrow, grabbing it in mid-air on reflex and then firing it straight back at its user. *'Military Expertise':Tigre's commanding abilities are initially sub par, more due to lack of personal need however and formal education on his part than any lack of talent. After being taught such tactics and trade by Lim and Ellen, Tigre begins to show exceptional skill and talent as a military commander. Thanks to his experience as a hunter, Tigre excels in ambush and guerrilla tactics foremost, aiming to expose the enemy's commander(s) and kill them with his own skills to give his men a fighting chance. Additionally, while collaborating with the Vanadis, Tigre learns how to handle field combat and sieges with complete ease as evidenced in the siege on Fort Lux. His tactical brilliance has been displayed by more than once holding ground against forces far superior to his own without relying on the powers of his bow. Having ruled over a small territory peacefully for two years, Tigre also has skills in resolving conflict and finance, both of which can easily translate over to military, this skill is further enforced by Lim, who talks to him about the expenses of war and need to maintain troop loyalty and moral. He is also a talented negotiator, resolving conflicts within his army and territory, as well as securing himself powerful allies such as the Vanadis on multiple occasions. Tigre's main tactics are usually centered around taking out the enemy's commander with his bow, effectively disrupted their chain of command and sending them into panic. When this strategy alone is not an option, he would skillfully employ the environmental and forms of psychological warfare, such as reading his enemy's tactics or convincing them they're actually fighting a force superior to what he actually possesses. Weapons and Equipment *'The Vorn Black Bow': Tigre's signature weapon and the heirloom of the House of Vorn. Trivia *"Vorn" is a German word for "Front", "Tigre" the French word for "Tiger". *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen (also other Vanadis as well) who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures" (usually fan service jokes) to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. *Interestingly, there is another running gag is that Tigre will always see a prominent woman (Mostly the Vanadis) naked once, or get caught in a compromising position with them even if he is completely unaware or asleep (Evidenced in Volume 2 where he was unaware that Ellen sets a trap for Mira on the hot spring, seeing her naked as he enters the hot spring expected to be empty to take a bath and Volume 5 where he gets a handful of Valentina's breast while he's deep in slumber, caused the Secret Void Vanadis livid yet intrigued over his "danger sense"). Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Brune